Intragastric balloons are well known in the art as a means for treating obesity. One such inflatable intragastric balloon is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,084,061 and is commercially available as the BioEnterics Intragastric Balloon System (sold under the trademark BIB® System). These devices are designed to provide therapy for moderately obese individuals who need to shed pounds in preparation for surgery, or as part of a dietary or behavioral modification program.
The BIB System, for example, comprises a silicone elastomer intragastric balloon that is inserted into the stomach and filled with fluid. Conventionally, the balloons are placed in the stomach in an empty or deflated state and thereafter filled (fully or partially) with a suitable fluid. The balloon occupies space in the stomach, thereby leaving less room available for food and creating a feeling of satiety for the patient. Clinical results with these devices show that for many obese patients, the intragastric balloons significantly help to control appetite and accomplish weight loss.
Placement of such balloons is temporary, and such balloons are typically removed after about six months. One means of removing the balloon is to deflate it by puncturing the balloon, and either aspirating the contents of the balloon or allowing the fluid to pass into the patient's stomach. This means of removing fluid from the balloon requires surgical intervention, through the use of a gastroscopic instrument. Alternatively, if the balloon is left in place beyond its designed lifetime, the acids present in a patient's stomach may erode the balloon to the point where it self deflates. When this occurs, the deflated balloon may pass naturally through the patient's digestive system and be expelled through the bowel. For instance, McGhan, U.S. Pat. No. 6,733,512, describes a self-deflating intragastric balloon that includes a biodegradable inflation valve. After a certain residence time in the stomach, the valve starts to leak and eventually the balloon deflates and passes though the patient's digestive tract.
Despite the advances in the design of intragastric balloons, there remains a need for improved intragastric balloon systems and methods.